Christopher Ervin
This is about the actor/player who plays Crafter799. For the character, please go to Crafter799. Christopher Ervin, commonly known by his online alias, Chris the Custom Character or Crafter799, 'is an English Actor, Gamer and Author. His personality was known mainly for playing Crafter799. 'Personal Life Christopher was born on November 30, 2004 (age-14-15), and lived in Anaheim, California, United States. His father later contributed for Crafter799's Google Account for the channel and merchandise. His mother became a moderator in his social media pages. Christopher's mother closed her YouTube channel of her own because she never used it. He is engaged with fellow YouTuber ShamSundar1997. Before Fame He created his first channel Crafter799 Gaming2003 when Let's Plays were first becoming popular and left his job at a pub to create videos full time. Career Christopher created his first Youtube channel, Crafter799, on January 29th 2013. He got the name from an gamer named "TheJayCraft29". He used the channel for uploading silly, toilet videos with his friends. He also spent hours making stop-motion films and animations. Once he left school for the day, he did video production with Plotagon. The channel then became home to work projects that he helped create or acted in. After watching video gameplay on Youtube, which had just started to become popular, Christopher recorded gameplay. Starting off with Toy Blast, then moving onto Candy Crush, he soon realised he was boring to listen to and did not feel comfortable talking to himself. Christopher was approached by a company called 'ROBLOX' to create a review of a new game. They seemed pleased with the outcome, and 'hired' him to create more videos on their behalf. Christopher began to realize he was getting more and more skilled at commentating on games. The final months of university began to take up a lot of Christopher's free time, and thus he announced that he no longer had time to make gameplay videos. However, to compensate, he created a new channel called Crafter8799 in which he uploaded grounded videos videos just for fun, which took far less time and far less effort. Christopher then downloaded Plotagon for iOS. He recorded every step of the way from the moment he set foot in a brand new world, entitled himself as ChristheRockStar. His audience then began to grow rapidly, and with the addition of Crafter799's Director Character he was able to communicate with them and thank them in better ways. He knew that Plotagon was a perfect mix of his passions of storytelling, and video filming. In Feburary 2019, Christopher met a person known as Timmy Lanners. They planned to do request videos together. In April 2019, he met another person known as bremgreico. Their friendship grew quickly as they made videos across both of their channels, and their relationship also grew too. In early 2019, his current channel reached 125 Subscribers and was nominated for the “US Favourite Tipster” category in the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards presented by Nickelodeon, but lost to The Hunk (the exact thing happened when he was nominated again the following year). Today, his channel consists of Gameplays of different games, including Toy Blast, as well as live-action series on both of his active channels. Other projects Books In September 2018, Christopher has made a deal with Canva, a publisher of designs in the US, to publish a book under the Crafter799 brand. The first book, Crafter799's Plotagon Book, was released on 22nd October 2018. Guinness World Records Crafter799 started collaborating with Guinness World Records on 12th April 2019 when he found Stampy. During his visit, he set his world record for the "Fastest swim relay 1,000 x 50 metres". Music In July 2019, Christopher was signed to Republic Records and released music. On August 19, 2019, Christopher's debut single "About Jack London" was released. On August 22 of the same year, his debut extended play "White Fang" was released, along with a podcast of the same name on August 16, 2019. Crafter799 has been working on the album "Sleep Away" The song of the same name was released as the album's lead single on September 6, 2019 on the iTunes Store. The following single, "Riptides", was released on September 20, 2019. "Fireflies" will be released as the third single from the album, on October 18, 2018. The stand-alone single, "Caillou Theme", will be released on December 6, 2019. "The Crocodile Stomp" was then selected to be the fourth single of the album, alongside appearance on "Rose Leaf Rag". It will be released on February 14, 2020. November 2019 On November 2, 2019, Crafter799 announced that he had begun writing his fourth solo extended play. In January 2020, the album was later issued to be a bonus track version of Japanese Treasures, titled, "Children's Songs". B-I-N-G-O was released as the lead single from the reissue. January 2020 In January 2020, Christopher announced he had started his second solo album. From the OC Register On February 2019, Christopher and his mom found a picture of her son when Christopher was 6 years old on The OC Register.